


Cohabitation has its drawbacks

by thewightknight



Series: Kylux prompts and ficlets [24]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cleaning Up, Gen, Organization, a place for everything and everything in its place, in a safe for work way, touching other people's junk, when the tags are almost longer than the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9826490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: Hux's living habits and Kylo's do not mesh well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [general-and-knight](http://general-and-knight.tumblr.com/post/157417085764/hux-is-the-truest-form-of-evil-moving-your) posted [this](https://thewightknight.tumblr.com/post/157440188863/general-and-knight-hux-is-the-truest-form-of) on tumblr:
> 
>  
> 
> _hux is the truest form of evil: moving your personal items as he tidies up to places you wouldn’t normally leave them so you end up not being able to find them_

“Where’s my boot polish kit, Hux?”

“In the wardrobe where it belongs, next to where you store your boots. Honestly, Kylo, I was shocked to find out you owned one. From the looks of them, I don’t know why you even have it.”

“And what about my tools? Where’s my spanner?”

“Second desk drawer on the right. All the random parts are in the ones on the left, sorted by type. How did you ever get any work done with all your flat surfaces taken up with clutter?”

“That clutter is my work!”

“I don’t see how you could find anything in that mess.”

“It wasn’t a mess. I knew exactly where everything was.”

“I labeled the compartments. You’ll be able to find everything much more easily now, once you get used to the system.”

“I had a system, Hux!”

“Scattering everything at random around your room is not a system, Kylo. Oh, that’s mature. Now it’s all across the floor. Don’t think I’m going to do this for you again.”

“GOOD!”

“FINE!”

*both of them pout*

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come say "hi" on tumblr!


End file.
